Calendar
Time Segments of the World There are 8 months in the year, 8 weeks in a month, 8 days within a week, 46 days within a month, then there are 24 hours within a day, 60 minutes within an hour and 60 seconds within a minute. The Calendar The calendar of the world only applies to the planes that are within the center of the universe, here all the god's powers and influence have touched every facet and living creature at least a little bit. This is especially true when you are born, when that happens influence of the respective god is trapped within you. When you roll for a month you get to pick one of the modifiers associated with that god. For example if I rolled a 4 and my character was born on Smith, I would be able to choose either Str, Con, or Wis and increase my ability score +1 for that stat. Summer Mother With the start of the summer the crops have fully grown and it was time for them to be harvested. With this comes the largest increase of stock in the entire year and with this The Mother aids the people with stronger and heartier bodies. Creatures gain +1 Str/Con/Wis to their ability scores. Leader The time of leisure of spring is over people need to be organized, files stored, orders given, and the mantels of leadership taken up. The Leader aids those people to allow their community to thrive by providing them with an inspiring voice, keener mind or strength at arms to unite their community around them. Creatures gain +1 Str/Int/Cha to their ability scores. --- Fall Trader With the winther on its way the people look for the goods that they did not manage to gather. The Trader aids the people to find what they seek and to get what they want. Whether that be through a good sales pitch, a sprint in their step to get somewhere before things are sold out or a intelligent play within the market. Creatures gain +1 Dex/Int/Cha to their ability scores. Smith While some go out to trade during this month others craft and stockpile with the materials gathered during the summer. These people work long hours at their craft, perfecting it in their workshops or smithys. As a result these people helped by The Smith have a knack for detail and perfection working often working tirelessly at it to do so. Creatures gain +1 Con/Int/Wis to their ability scores. --- Winter Sword and Shield When winter arrives so do many dangers for many walks of life, whether this be people defending their resources or attacking for said resources, winter is not a time for people's guard to be let down. The Sword and Shield during this time lend themselves to aid the people with a powerful blow, a quick reaction, or being able to push past ones injuries for the good of the community. Creatures gain +1 Str/Dex/Con to their ability scores. Hunter With the snowfall and increased temperatures the crops will no longer grow. As a result for some the only option becomes to hunt for their meals. With this people go out to track and find beasts in the wilds so that they can provide, and with that they are given the boon of The Hunter. Faster strikes, keener eyes and longer endurances people are able to find their prey and survive. Creatures gain +1 Dex/Con/Wis to their ability scores. --- Spring The Teacher Winter is over and summer is on the horizon and with that comes a season of rejuvenation and reflection. While some get to work planting their crops, many people have some time to spear before the busy months that come later on in the year. Now people find ways to waste there time with experiments, tinkering, intellectual discussion and so forth. The Teacher encouraging this people are more able to see the wider picture, think of new ideas, or find themselves able to beat others in arguments. Creatures gain +1 Int/Wis/Cha to their ability scores. The Lady With this spare time while some pursue intellectual and professional fulfillment there are others that fulfill a more personal enjoyment of this time. Now luck and the fates play themselves out, relationships bloom, scores are gained and chances taken. With glee and excitement The Lady steps in to give a helping hand with this merriment. Creatures gain +1 Dex/Int/Cha to their ability scores. Category:Lore Category:Rules